Hazte cargo
by Chloe Deschanel
Summary: Sólo fue una vez… Nunca había pasado. El sexo casual es tan común como levantarse cada mañana y desayunar, ¿Cómo fue que de todas las personas, quedé embarazada de Uchiha Sasuke?


**x**

**.**

**x**

**Hazte cargo**

**x**

**.**

**x**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni ningún personaje me pertenecen. Yo sólo me limito a hacer ficción con ellos.

**Clasificación:** T

**Género: **Drama | Romance | Humor

**Advertencias:** Lemmon | Limme | AU | OC | OCC

**Summary:** Sólo fue una vez… Nunca había pasado. El sexo casual es tan común como levantarse cada mañana y desayunar, ¿Cómo fue que de todas las personas, quedé embarazada de Uchiha Sasuke?

* * *

**P**rólogo

By

**Chloe Deschanel**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda…_

Miró nuevamente el indicador que relucía el estúpido color rojo. Dos líneas. Maldición, seguro estaba de broma.

Comenzó a revolverse la cabeza, preguntándose cómo fue a suceder, se había cuidado, tomaba pastillas, y no es como que cada noche se fuera de parranda ¿verdad? Ella no era así. Había sido sólo una vez, no la primera, pero sí la primera en mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo tanta mala suerte?

Los síntomas eran, sin lugar a dudas, inexcusables. Primero fue el retraso en su periodo, algo que, pasaba cada tanto en tanto así que no le tomó el peso, y luego, después de notar que habían pasado un par de meses sin calambres llegaron las repentinas nauseas matutinas, como si aparecieran para recordarle que estaba en problemas. Asomándose y así dar memoria de lo sucedido, diciendo: Hey, puedes estar embarazada, Sakura.

_Bueno, hay un rango de error en todos estos aparatos, ¿verdad? Además, una mujer sufre nauseas por muchas razones, no por sólo el hecho de estar embarazada._ Se tranquilizó. Cerró los ojos, contó hasta tres y volvió a mirarlo, como si por alguna enigmática razón se hubiese equivocado o visto mal. Leyó el panfleto una siguiente vez, cuando se dio cuenta que las dos líneas verticales seguían allí, torturándola; para asegurarse que las dos malditas líneas significasen embarazo y no lo contrario. Pero hiciera lo que hiciera, ya estaba ahí. No podía cambiarlo. El resultado seguía siendo el mismo, mirara por donde mirara. Buscara por donde buscara.

De pronto el baño se le hizo demasiado grande, la tasa del baño ya no estaba pegada a la pequeña ducha sino a miles de metros, el color celeste le provocó náuseas y corrió al lavabo a vomitar.

Lagrimeó mientras expulsaba todo su almuerzo. Se sentía miserable y sola. Y aun con el maldito test de embarazo en mano se maldijo por aquella noche.

_Respira, Sakura. S_e dijo mientras tomaba una amplia inhalación. _Estás pronta de salir de la universidad, graduarte como doctora, no puedes estar embarazada, no_. Rió. _¡Esto no les pasa a las buenas chicas! ¡Yo soy una buena chica!_

Se levantó y miró su reflejo en el espejo. Se veía terrible, los vómitos la dejaban cada vez más delgada, no podía tolerar nada en el estómago después de las tres de la tarde y, ahora el saber la razón de su malestar no ayudó. _No puedo estar embarazada…_ se dijo sollozando, su cabello era un asco, su rostro demacrado y pálido, sus labios hinchados…Esa no era ella. No. _¡Maldición! _Golpeó el borde del lavamanos con el puño. _¿Qué diablos haré ahora? _Recorrió su departamento en busca de su teléfono celular. Al encontrarlo sacó una fotografía al bendito aparato y la envió a su mejor amiga por mensaje. Lo siguiente que pasó, un par de minutos después, fue que la tuvo gritando por altavoz la siguiente hora, dándole una charla de sexualidad, responsabilidad, y extremo cuidado. Y no es que no lo haya tenido, es por eso que le parecía tan extraña la situación…

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! —Urgió para su amiga al teléfono— ¡Tú me conoces! Por cada diez encuentros que tú tienes yo tengo uno… ¿Cómo es posible?

_Sí, Sakura ¿Cómo es posible? Tienes sexo una sola y maldita vez, te cuidas, y sales embarazada…_

Yamanaka Ino, su mejor amiga de toda la vida, suspiró. Ella siempre seguía con la discusión, dijeran lo que dijeran. Pero se contuvo. Guardó unos segundos para seguir, un poco más seria y dar a entender que la situación ameritaba preocupación.

— ¿Qué harás?

Era una muy buena pregunta, ¿qué haría? Si es cierto que estaba embarazada, lo primero que debía de hacer era contactar al otro culpable… a quién sería el padre.

_Doble mierda_…

— ¿Sabes de quién es, cierto? — Como leyéndole los pensamientos, la rubia hizo la pregunta del millón. Por supuesto que sabía quién diablos era. El problema, por saberlo, es que de seguro no habría una buena respuesta de su parte.

— ¡Sí! Lo sé… el problema es otro… ¡No sé qué hacer!

La pelirrosa comenzó a sollozar. De pronto todo se volvió tan real, podía sentir dentro de su vientre la nueva vida que amenazaba la suya. Se llevó las manos hasta allí y se frotó con cuidado. ¿Qué sucedería ahora? No estaba dentro de sus planes tener un bebé, ni mucho menos criarlo. El aborto era una opción completamente detestable, no iba con su personalidad ni mucho menos con su moral. Pero ¿dejarlo en adopción? ¿Abandonarlo como si él o ella tuviesen la culpa? Sakura lloró con ganas. Ino sólo la escuchó berrear en silencio. No había mucho por hacer, las opciones eran claras. O lo tenía o lo mataba. O lo tenía o lo abandonaba.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? —Preguntó dolida su amiga, su voz, por primera vez denotó una preocupación sincera.

— No… No. Tengo que… tengo que contactarlo.

— Oh Sakura—Suspiró la otra—, ¿Quién es? Por favor, me estás matando, dime con quien mierda te acostaste y te dejaré saber si tienes opción de apoyo o no.

La pelirrosa comenzó a reír histriónicamente. Por supuesto que ella también lo conocía.

— ¿Recuerdas que hace un par de meses fuimos a un pub y nos reencontramos con viejos compañeros?

— Ajá…

— Bueno, Uchiha Sasuke estuvo allí también.

A ambas se les heló la sangre. Si bien Uchiha Sasuke no era un idiota desvergonzado, no era para nada afectivo. Ambas, con lo poco que le conocían, podían adivinar que su mágica respuesta sería "haz lo que quieras". Y dentro de ese "haz lo que quieras" no estaba incluirlo a él en una presunta paternidad.

— ¡Si fuera otra la situación te felicitaría frentona por encamarte a tu antiguo amor de infancia! Pero no… ¡Maldición!

La muchacha compartía plenamente su frustración, cuando se lo encontró en aquella fiesta todo había sido realmente bueno, se había comportado como ella siempre deseó que fuera, la besó amablemente y la tocó como ningún otro lo había hecho antes.

Una de las partes que más disfrutó fue el momento previo a su departamento, en donde Sasuke la había llevado en su coche. Gruñía cada tanto y su mano volaba a su muslo. Sakura reía coquetamente y se la tomaba entre las suyas. Se habían besado en los semáforos en rojo, como si él la deseara tanto como ella a él. Sin embargo, ella se repitió mentalmente, — lo único que no la hizo caer en su amorío de colegiala— que nada de eso era lo que ella quería que fuera. Sólo casual. Sólo casual.

Llegaron al quicio de la puerta, con las manos del atarantado Uchiha sobre su camisa. Le acariciaba el estómago presionando levemente sobre sus caderas, la besaba y misteriosamente se las arreglaba para hacer todo eso y desvestirla. Primero su blusa voló a la sala de estar, con un botón menos gracias a su impaciencia.

— Apresúrate, Sakura.

Su voz, su grave y deliciosa voz. En ese entonces había sido toda suya. Escuchaba su nombre, en melodioso tono, casi como un ronroneo juguetón, justo sobre su oreja... Era obvio que lo había hecho millones de veces antes. Pero no importó. Nada de eso importo. Sólo se dejó llevar por sus mentirosas caricias, por la gracia del momento, por el sueño que tuvo toda su época de colegiala.

— Oh rayos…

Ahora que lo recordaba, al momento de abrir, sin ninguna calma, el sobre del condón que tenía guardado en el velador de su alcoba, se le rompió. Ella rió quedamente y le mencionó que tomaba pastillas pues así era. Quizá ahora estaba pagando un precio mucho más grande que otro condón…

— Sakura, queda claro que esto es… algo pasajero. No estoy buscando una relación ni nada. Sólo será sexo.

Y tuvieron sexo. Él se levantó temprano en la mañana. Y ella despertó con el olor a su perfume en las almohadas. Se duchó y sin desayunar se despidió de él como si nada. No había porqué alargar las despedidas. Eso no había sido un encuentro romántico y debía actuar como si ella lo hubiera hecho millones de veces. Debía dejar en claro que, él no había sido el primer hombre que la llevaba a la cama ni mucho menos el último. Eso no afectó al moreno, el cual ni preguntó por qué el apuro. Y después de eso, en dos meses, no había sabido nada más de él.

Recordarlo ahora le daba una amarga sensación en la boca.

Le contó a Ino con detalle la noche que habían pasado juntos y ni ella le dio crédito.

— ¡Un bebé no es el pago por una noche tan desabrida! No noche, sino mañana… ¡Está bien no ser románticos a la mañana, pero te despachó como una prostituta!

— Gracias, cerda, no quería pensar en eso.

Ella rió nerviosamente, y un par de minutos después, la conversación termino.

Antes de siquiera alarmar al menor de los Uchiha, debía estar ciento por ciento segura, por lo cual decidió ir a médico.

Ese mismo día se presentó ante su ginecólogo de cabeza. El cual tras unos inequívocos exámenes, concluyó lo obvio. El aparato que usaron para revisarla era un ecógrafo intrauterino, en donde al instante se vio a su bebé. Sakura pendió de un hilo cuando vio las imágenes en el monitor. El médico comenzó a medir su tamaño, ya tenía formadas sus pequeñas extremidades y era tan grande como una uva. Su vientre aun no conseguía abultarse, pero lo que sería su hijo ya estaba ahí.

— Haruno Sakura-san, usted tiene ya nueve semanas de embarazo—comenzó su médico—. Si quieres abortarlo, tienes hasta máximo la doceava semana de embarazo para hacerlo. De lo contrario ya no será posible, debido al tamaño del feto, sin mencionar que sería riesgoso para ti.

Estoica y sin palabras, dejó el consultorio médico esa tarde. Tenía en sus manos la fotografía electrónica de su ecografía. Era algo tan pequeño, tan insignificante, pero a la vez, se había transformado en un segundo en lo más importante. Aun no lo racionalizaba del todo, pero ya tenía en cuenta que eso que se formaba en su vientre era suyo. Y fuera lo que dijera el padre de su hijo, ella era la madre.

_¿Qué dirán mis padres? _

Sería un enorme bochorno. Haruno Sakura, madre soltera sin haber terminado sus estudios universitarios, cuando su vida era un infierno por sí sólo cuando estaba pronta a graduarse.

Llegó a su casa y sólo quiso dormir. Ignoró las llamadas de Ino, las cuales fueron sucedidas por las de Hinata y Naruto quienes siempre habían sido sus amigos más cercanos.

Oh bueno, si Naruto se había enterado era muy probable que Sasuke ya lo hubiese escuchado de su boca. La relación era obvia: Ino le contó a Hinata, Hinata evidentemente le había hablado a su novio, y el resuelto novio, mejor amigo del padre de su bebé, había corrido a informarle todo. ¿Para qué llamarlo y decirlo? Sin que ella lo supiera ya pronto estarían organizando un babyshower.

Se quedó dormida y ese día soñó con una niña, ya en sus brazos, de oscuros ojos negros y cabello a tono. Su piel era blanca tal cual la era de ambos padres, y sus pequeños sollozos más que molestarla la enternecieron todo su sueño. No fue una pesadilla, sino más bien un avance de lo que sería su vida, porque a pesar de que la niña era idéntica al padre, éste no había estado presente en toda su visión. Pero no importaba.

No importaba.

Una y otra vez, cada vez que miraba a la niña, se repetía una y otra vez, que no importaba...

¿Cierto?

Tomó su teléfono y marcó el número de Uchiha Sasuke.

Nerviosa, escuchó como los latidos de su corazón se entrelazaban con los tonos de llamada. Sonó una, dos, tres y cuatro veces antes de que el aludido se dignara a contestar.

— Sakura—respondió fríamente.

Su voz de pronto le hizo dudar de su cometido. Sentía miedo, quizá él la culparía de todo, no le interesaría y preferiría distanciarse de su vida y la de su hijo nonato.

Tragó saliva y dio un gran respiro, tomó fuerzas y se dignó a hablar.

— Sasuke-kun—suspiró—. Tengo algo importante que decirte, ¿podrías juntarte conmigo…?

— ¿Es muy urgente? —lanzó sin antelación—Estoy ocupado con la práctica y…

— ¡Sí! —Le cortó con rudeza—, es importante.

Él suspiró.

— Está bien.

Pasara lo que pasara, dijera lo que dijera. Sin importar si Sasuke se inmiscuiría en lo que estaba sucediendo, no importaba. No importaba quién diablos fuese el padre, ni de qué importante familia llegase, por sobre todas las cosas, Haruno Sakura se encaminaba a ser madre, y eso es lo único que importaba.

Se tocó el vientre y acordaron juntarse en media hora más en un café cercano. Cortó la llamada con una creciente nota de disgusto en su cabeza. Llamó a Ino para informarla de lo sucedido. Ella se dedicó a descuerar al padre. Nunca había hablado tan mal de alguien, pero sus ingeniosos comentarios le hacían reír, algo que agradeció en silencio. Por lo menos alguien la apoyaba. Ino se ofreció a cuidar de su futuro ahijado y comprarle la ropa de última moda para bebés. Dijo acompañarla a todos los controles con la matrona y estar ahí para el parto ¿Qué importaba el padre? Le dijo, si tendrá una tía tan maravillosa y hermosa como ella…

— Gracias, Ino. Lo serás.

— Sí, ya verás. Será el bebé más mimado del mundo—le insistió—. Espero que sea niña, así podría llamarse como su maravillosa tía, Ino.

Sakura rió.

— Olvídalo. No la marcaré de por vida.

— ¿Por qué no? —sollozó al otro lado de la línea—Ino, la pequeña Ino.

— ¡Olvídalo cerda! ¡No le…!

De pronto, llegó. Lo vio a unos pocos metros de distancia. No pensó que verlo de esa forma le produciría un vibrar extraño en el pecho. Sintió como éste se hinchaba y llenaba su pecho de una hermosa y dolorosa forma.

— ¿Sakura?

Ignorando los llamados de Ino, la pelirrosa comenzó a cuestionarse la decisión. Su mano temblaba sujetando el teléfono contra el oído.

— Lo siento Ino…él ya llegó.

Y cortó. Él aún estaba esperando para cruzar la calle, pero ya sintió como si estuviese allí. Su cabeza sopesaba inconscientemente las millones de frases que podría decirle para introducir el tema y a su vez, cómo iría a responder él.

Bajó la cabeza e intentó ocultar su inquisitiva mirada, el Uchiha ya estaba cruzando la vereda y podía sentir cómo se había dado cuenta de su lugar. Fingió juguetear con el teléfono, movía torpemente sus manos y se levantaba el flequillo rosa de tanto en tanto. Sus ojos oscilaban de reojo a su dirección y cada paso que él daba se le hacía eterno a ella. Y, en un par de respiros bulliciosos después, él estaba sentándose a su lado. Sakura se vio obligada a levantar la mirada.

Aquella mirada ónix consiguió traspasar su cuerpo, se sintió incluso más desnuda de lo que había estado frente a él antes. Su rostro se coloreó de un potente rojo, justo a la altura de sus mejillas.

— Sakura.

Sasuke la saludó oscamente, impactando esos fríos ojos a su rostro. Ella se trató de tragarse el nerviosismo, en vano. Sentía las extremidades realmente inútiles.

— Siento haberte…llamado tan repentinamente—consiguió decir—. Hay algo que deberías saber.

Tragó duro. Inhaló un par de veces y botó el aire a trompicones. La forma en que lo dijera decidiría realmente lo que haría el Uchiha de ahora en adelante en su vida. Si iría a formar parte de la crianza de su hijo, si la ayudaría, si lo reconocería, si se reiría de ella por ser torpe, si no le creería, si la odiaría; todo.

Sakura consiguió meter su mano en su cartera, y sacó la ecografía en donde mostraba al bebé de ambos, se la tendió a Sasuke y rogó por todos los cielos que no se infartara con lo que iría a conocer.

* * *

**Continuará**…


End file.
